


Cat's Head Balloon

by SeungPanda



Series: Happy Valentine's [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeungPanda/pseuds/SeungPanda
Summary: Cross posted on AsianFanfics O-O





	

It was the 3rd Valentine's Day for 7 year old Jihoon and 8 year old Seungcheol together. The two are best friend, and Seungcheol had apparently promised Jihoon a gift to celebrate their three years of friendship.

Seungcheol, though, had completely forgotten about it and his promise. His last resort now was that store he saw that sells cat head balloons.

Seungcheol knows how much Jihoon loved cats. He's very fond of those cute 'bastards', as Jihoon described them.

" **Mommy, Hoonie will just buy cats. Hoonie will be back in a bit.** " Jihoon shouted from their front door.

His mom chuckled at his cute son. " **Alright. Hoonie should be careful okay?** "

" **Yes, mommy. Hoonie loves you very much.** " Then off he went.

Jihoon was now walking on the side walk, no particular destination in mind. He wanted to get himself something for today's Valentine's Day. That something, more specifically, is anything that resembles or is a cat.

On his way to nowhere he saw a shop that had a floating cat's head. " **Woooooah!** " The kid exclaimed, immediately running to the shop and grabbing hold of the ribbon that held the cat head balloon.

As Jihoon grabbed for the ribbon, Seungcheol was also there, reaching for that exact same ribbon. " **Hey!** " Seungcheol exclaimed, not really looking at the person he was talking to. " **I saw this first! Back off!** "

" **No! This is mine!!!!** " Jihoon shouted.

That's when Seungcheol looked at the other kid. " **Oh..** " The older said under his breath. " **Hoonie~** " Calling out his best friend's name as he scratched his nape.

" **Hmp! This is mine! I won't let you buy this because this is mine!** " Jihoon then hovered the balloon behind his back. " **And you even forgot your promise..** " This time, his voice was of a hush, Seungcheol almost missed it.

Jihoon was looking down, his left foot kicking imaginary rocks. Seungcheol then poked Jihoon's shoulders. " **Are you mad at me?** "

Jihoon shook his head.

" **Hmm~ Are you perhaps wondering if I was here to buy that cat balloon?** "

Jihoon nodded.

" **What if I told you I was.** " Jihoon immediately looked up at Seungcheol. " **But it wasn't for you?** " Jihoon once again looked down. " **Would you feel jealous? Or mad?** "

Jihoon turned around, already heading for the counter. Seungcheol was left giggling, trying his best not to burst out in laughter. " **Hoonie-yah~ Wait for me~** " Seungcheol called out.

Seungcheol ran to Jihoon, snatching the balloon and paying for it. Jihoon, on the other hand, have already left the store. So when Seungcheol turned around to give Jihoon the balloon, he was surprised to not see Jihoon there.

Seungcheol immediately ran outside. There, he saw Jihoon, shoulders rising and falling, his hands covered on his eyes. Seungcheol sighed. " **Jihoon!** " Seungcheol shouted.

Jihoon had then halted, shoulders still rising and falling. " **Hoonie..?** " Seungcheol poked Jihoon's shoulders. " **Are you crying?** "

Jihoon didn't respond. Seungcheol could definitely hear sobs. But he didn't want to believe that Jihoon was crying, just yet.

Seungcheol continued poking Jihoon's shoulders. " **Hoonie.** " " **You are crying.** " " **Why are you crying?** " " **Why aren't you looking at me?** " " **Did I do something wrong?** " " **Come on. Look at me.** " " **Hoonie?** " " **Jihoonie?** " " **My oh-so-cute best friend?** " " **Lee Jihoon.** " " **Are you really just gonna ignore me?** " Seungcheol said withe every poke he did to Jihoon.

And with every statement and question, Jihoon's heart felt tighter and tighter. As if someone was squeezing out all of his blood from it even though there was nothing left.

Alas, Jihoon had had enough. He turned around, kicked Seungcheol's knee and shouted, " **You're mean! I hate you! You're the worst best friend ever!!! YOU EVEN FORGOT YOUR PROMISE!! I HATE YOU!!** " then ran back to his house, tears continuously streaming down his face.

Upon getting home, Jihoon immediately rushed to his bed. His mother kept on knocking on his door but he didn't answer. He didn't want his mother to know he was crying.

Jihoon just kept on crying and crying. Until, eventually, falling asleep.

Later that afternoon, Seungcheol came by. " **Good afternoon Mrs. Lee. Is Jihoon here?** " Seungcheol asked when Jihoon's mother opened the door.

" **He's still sleeping in his room.** "

" **Thank you Mrs. Lee.** " Seungcheol then hugged Jihoon's mother then ran off to Jihoon's room.

Seungcheol didn't even bother knocking. He burst into Jihoon's room only to be greeted by an adorable sleeping Jihoon, hugging his pillow tightly.

Seungcheol didn't want to wake Jihoon so he tied the balloon on the headboard of Jihoon's bed. He pulled out a red envelope from his jacket then put it on Jihoon's bedside table. 

" **Jihoon.** " Seungcheol said while kneeling down. He then pecked Jihoon's lips then said, " **Happy Valentine's Day, my oh-so-cute and oh-so-adorable Hoonie.** " He again pecked Jihoon's lips before standing up. " **Please don"t hate me.. Because I really like you.** " Seungcheol looked at Jihoon for the last time before he left.

On Jihoon's part, he was actually dreaming. Dreaming how the person he really like gave him a cat and pecked his lips. " **Happy Valentine's.. Seungcheol..** " Jihoon mumbled, still in deep sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on AsianFanfics O-O


End file.
